


Talent

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [14]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Not Described In Any Sort Of Detail, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>takes place before Kate gives him a tape about her assault for his birthday. also there's like a weird amount of alcohol in this story dunno why i don't even drink</p></blockquote>





	Talent

They have their first bad fight when Kate finds _The Rape Recovery Handbook_ tucked under his side of the mattress. Her face goes through emotions faster than he can decide what they are, from shock to bitter anger in a matter of seconds. 

“What the fuck is this?” she hisses, slapping it against her palm. “What the _fuck_ , Clint?” 

He has this nasty feeling deep in his chest, coiled up fear. “Kate…” She laughs, mocking, tossing the book at his head. It misses, so she wasn’t really aiming. He flinches anyway, tries to get words out. “I just wanted to help.” 

Her face is going red and blotchy, fists clenching. “You don’t get to help if I don’t want it. I don’t _need_ help.” 

Lucky’s whining, looking between them before he slinks out of the room. “You never talk about it, Kate.” 

“I don’t need to. I don’t _want_ to.” She’s curling in on herself, the worst thing Kate could do to him, like she’s ashamed.

He’s careful, grips the top of her arms. “M’sorry, Kate. I should’ve asked.” 

She tugs away hard and grabs her bow. “Yes. You should’ve. I’m going out.” He almost asks her to stay, he wants to, but she’s out the window and gone before his mouth even opens.

 

He spends three hours getting slowly drunk, feeding Lucky pieces of bacon. Moping, Nat would call it, probably sneering. Which is so unfair, because she’s Russian and moping is all they _do_.

He’s half asleep and staring dopily at the television when Kate comes back. She’s quiet, slips up behind the couch to settle her elbows near his head. “Hey.”

He grunts as Lucky peeks his head up, rolls over. Kate smells like Chinese food. She was with America, then. America loves Chinese food. Kate pulls herself over the back of the couch, sits just outside his reach. He wouldn’t try to touch her, anyway. His arms feel heavy. 

“I have a therapist. A good one,” she says finally, pulling her knees to her chest. There’s a soy sauce stain on the sleeve of her jacket. 

Clint lolls his head over to meet her eyes. “M’supposed t’ be there for you.” 

She rolls her eyes, giving him a smile so he knows they’re good again. “You are, dumbass.” 

“Sorry, Katie.” She leans against his side, breathing out.

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready, okay?” He nods, lets the bottle of swill he’s been drinking slip from his fingers. Nat got him into shitty vodka years ago, when SHIELD picked her up. He’ll never forgive her. “You’re gonna be so hungover tomorrow,” Kate giggles as she changes the channel. He just takes her hand, grateful.  
________________________________________  
Kate goes out with her team for her 21st birthday. Clint won’t say it out loud, but he’s a little too old for the bar hopping scene. Bucky comes over, their one shared friend, and waits for her to come home.

She does, singing loudly, thrown over America’s shoulder. Clint takes her, thanks America, who laughs and waves a hand, calling him an old man.

She eyes Bucky appreciatively, which is _so_ unfair, people never look at _him_ like that. It doesn’t matter that he’s ace, he still wants to be pretty. It’s got to be the metal arm and the hair and the aura of sexy danger or something. 

America leaves with a wave as Clint tucks Kate into bed. She responds when he nudges her, so he turns her on her side and goes back out to Bucky. They’ll take care of the nasty hangover she’s sure to have in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before Kate gives him a tape about her assault for his birthday. also there's like a weird amount of alcohol in this story dunno why i don't even drink


End file.
